home is where you belong
by lilyth26
Summary: this story picks up where season 3 ended with a new charater please review if you read giive me feedback, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

HOME

Dear Diary

Today I go home, to the place where i grew up... Mystic Falls. An ordinary town or so the towns people say, but far from ordinary. Most people in town dont know the truth but the founding families do, they say they want to protect the town but they just hide the truth.

Perfect example...me. If you ask my recently dececed father and step- mother i have a mental is why i was sent to st. clairs school for girls, which is just a way fancy way to disgusise mental hospital. but the truth is im a werewolf, apparently its in my genes.

but today i get to return to my quiet little town, a place i havent seen in six years. And in the time i was gone so much has happened, including the death of my best friend, my father. but this time will be difrent i have the wolf under control, and im starting new. well almost new.

as i drove past the town sign i noticed the changes imidiately, the bridge, wickery bridge the same bridge i had my first kiss on was new. so many things went through my mind, but all that matered was i was home. the home i grew up in looked the same as always but i guess a house doesnt change as much as the families who live in i walked through the doorway i felt a sudden chill of disbelief. i was really home, but in that breif moment my feeling of joy was dashed by the rude entrance of my step-mother.

"Eveangilne what are you doing here"? she asked.

"Hello mother, nice to see you too"

"Don't call me that"

"Fine Carol how are you"?

"your not supposed to be here"

"i decided it was time to come home plus they usually kick you out of school at eighteen im about three years overdue and so here i am."

"well your not welcome here,you need to leave"

"what do you mean im not welcome, this is my home this where i live."

"well not anymore your father is gone and i own this house and i do not feel compfotable with you living here"

"fine" so i headed in to town checked in at the inn and headed to the grill to drown my sorrows in a shot of bourbon.

And eight shots later I heard a deep voice ask the bar tender for a bottle of scotch, as i finnished of my last shot, the voice said to me "drowning your sorrows I see".

"yep", I replied . "Just rolling out the welcome home mat for myself since, nobody else seems to care"

"bad day huh".

"bad decade"

"Bet mines tops yours"

" deceased father"

"check"

"iritating little brother"

"double check"

"being kicked out of your own home by your evil of a bitch step-mother, after coming home after six years from a all girls school for the mentaly insane after you acidentally kill your best friend and become a werewolf"?

"not even close, but does being turned into a vampire by the girl you love , who you spend half a century searching for only to find out she really doesnt love you she loves your little brother who she also turned count."

"WOW, that was a mouthful", at this point i look up to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring at me with a crooked grin.

"So you could tell I was a vampire"

"yep, werewolf remember, i could smell you when you walked in".

"well i dont believe weve been properly introduced, im Damon Salvatore"

"Eve Lockwood"


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

catching up

Dear diary

my homecomming was a disaster. just hope things get better. i got a message left at the front desk last night from Elena Gilbert saying she wants to meet tonight at 8 at the grill. hopefully my brother is with her and it goes well the last time i saweither of them they were 12, and little brothers are iritating .truth be told i actually really missed my baby brother, and now he was all i had left.

There i was in the grill again alone waiting. Suddenly a pair of hands cover my eyes,

"Surprise"

When the hands move away there stands a group of familar faces. The faces of my brothers friends, my friends. There was Bonnie Bennett the shy mysterious girl, elena gilbert the beautiful popular girl, jeremy gilbertthe other anoying little brother, caroline forbes the nerotic cheerleader, and mattie i mean matt donovan my brothers best friend, and a new face standing next to elena.

And one by one their arms embrace me, "this is stefan salvatore, my boyfriend", elena says in a lite tone.

"Salvatore, you wouldn't happen to be related to a tall, dark, sarcastic, smartass would you"?

"you've met Damon "!

"yeah last night at the grill, we aparently both like to drown our sorrows with shots of bourbon"

"well you all look so much diffrent than i remember, but i guess you tend to change after six years, i have missed you all more than you know."

"but, someone is missing, where is tyler?"

"we hoped you wouldn't ask that, but i guess that was dumb considering i would wonder where my brother is",asys elena.

" i dont understandd what's going on?"

matt approaches me and asks me quietly to follow him outside, once we are out the door i demand an answer.

"where is tyler?"

"alot has happened this past year, and i dont't exactly know where to start",replies matt.

"does this have something to do with the fact that caroline, elena and stefan are all vampires?"

"you know"

"i could tell they were vampires, what i don't know is how and what it has to do with tyler" then matt begins to explain everything that has happened in my absence, and as he is telling me how my brother died, my mind races with the thought of him alone and learning to deal with the change alone, i should have been here for that to help him and now my little brother was matt is done i'm not sure what i should say.

"i'm all alone now"

"no, you have all of us, you have me and our friends were your family"

"thanks mattie, you always were a charmer"

"wow mattie, i haven't been called that since...", he pauses and i can tell by the look on his face he was gona say vicki.

"i'm sorry matt, i didn't mean to bring up those feelings"

"it's alright, i'm gona go back inside you coming?"

"yeah i'll be there in a minute"

i stand there trying to find the courage to go back inside and not break down its no use the only way not to cry is to be extremly i start to beat the crap out of the garbage bin next to the buildingwhen i hear a deep voice behind me.

"I think it's dead, or at least dented"

i turn to see my drinking partner from the previous night, "what are you doing here"

"came to see my brother about a little incident that happened this morning"

"mr bruting is inside"

" i see you officially met him"

i nod and say nothing else hoping that he'll leave me alone and let me finnish killing the dumpster, but no such luck. he just stands there with that half smirk grin on his face.

"sorry about your brother", he replies then is gone in a split second.

after we all got reaquaited and said our goodbyes for the night i felt completly alone and overwhelmed. i missed so much, i hadent realized how much i missed i could tell everyone had questions they wanted to ask but didn't, and i could also tell every single person there was hiding something, things they didn't want me to know.I already knew what happened to my father and about the vampire tomb, about the towns history, what was i missing besides the fact that my brother was dead. now all alone i felt the void in my heart grow larger missing my little my family, and wondering why my friends thought they had to hide what they then i was one to talk i was hidding a secret to.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

where do i go from here

Dear diary

where do i go from here, my family is all gone. my friends are hiding who they are, this town has so many secrets and so much reason for coming home was gone, do i stay what is there to stay for now? but the one thing i can't deny is i missed this place my friends.

i find myself on the doorstep of elena gilbert's home, i knock."hey", "hey Jeremy, is elena home i need to talk to her it's important"

"no, shes's at the salvatores"

"thanks i'll see you later jer"

as i drive up the long dive on my way to see elena thoughts fill my head like what am i gona say.i approch the door and lift my hand to ring the doorbell, but suddenly the door swings open to find me standing in front of damon.

" elena here"

"nope she and stefan went out for a bit, but you can come in and wait if you want"

"sure , got anything to drink?"

we drank scotch and talked for what seemed like only an hour but when i looked at the clock i noticed four hours had past.

"well i should probably get going its late"

"why have a curfew"

"no, just unlike you i need sleep"

"yeah i know im beautiful"

"no i ment you being a vampire, smartass"

he smiled his crooked smile and waved as i got in my car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Fresh Start

Dear diary

These past few months here in mystic falls have been both depressing and fun if that makes any sense. I have been dealing with Tyler passing and spending a lot of time with Damon lately even thou he's a smartass, he's nice to have a friend who doesn't remind me of Tyler all the time.I have heard what happened from everyone point of part was exhausting and overwhelming, but IM glad its I've moved past the stage of grief, denial and anger. Well maybe not anger, but IM on to avoidance..Trying to be happy or as happy as possible under the I have Damon to thank for that, with out him I would have fell completely apart like a graham cracker in milk.

As I stand outside the door of the Salvatore house I contemplate ringing the door bell,I wonder if I was just a little to happy for someone who just lost her little suddenly the door swings open, but the person I was expecting wasn't standing there, in stead I am met by a pair of green eyes, wise eyes that of the younger Salvatore...stefan.

The words"is Elena here", fly out of my mouth before I can even think.

"no, elana's out with bonnie".

"o", I reply hesitantly.

"you weren't really looking for Elena, were you?"

"you caught me", I say with a half a grin.

Stefan just stands there for a moment then nods his head and smiles.

"he's not here either" "but would you like to come in?"

I pause not sure exactly why Stefan has just invited me in since the two of us have never really spoken to another other than to say hello.

"sure"

"so you and Damon have been spending a lot of time together these past few months."

"yeah, I guess I have, is that a problem?"

"no, its just he doesn't have many friends and the last two he did have died"

"yeah I know he told me about rose and alaric." "he's a really good friend"

Stefan stares at me with a confusing look on hi s face as if to say yeah right, but not speaking."I just mean its good that he has you, he needed a friend"

"yeah, well we kinda needed eachother"

"can I ask why?"

"I believe you just did"

"I mean he's not exactly best friend material, he's not good at being there for people he doesn't really even like people, he's destructive"

"yeah well there's more to him than what everyone sees, you just have to look deeper than most"

"he gets me,and he makes the pain go away,or at least makes me forget about it.""when IM with him I just forget every thing that's bothering me, and just have fun"

" I see you both have that in common"

"have what?"

"hiding your feelings, pain, avoiding the truth is Damon's specialty"

"yea, well feelings are overrated"

"Damon has said that same thing before"

"see he gets me" "he's more than just a narcissistic, sarcastic, smartass. He's smart and fun, sweet, passionate, and so much more, he just hides it from the rest of the world."

"I know that he's my brother, but IM not sure he knows it"

"tell him"

"I've tried, but he doesn't exactly listen to me anymore."

"well, it's a wonder that the two of you are still as close as you are with everything that's happened between you, and be glad he still talks to you."

"why wouldn't he talk to me?"

"because it sucks being stuck in the shadow of your little brother,always being second best, nothing you do is ever good enough, and then you begin to hate the one person your supposed to love unconditionally, I know the feeling, and its a hard one to deal just saying maybe you should be a little more understanding"

"I should be more understanding,I tried that and all it did was push us farther apart and for half a century we hated eachother caused eachother pain,then I came to mystic falls to star new move on have a normal life and he shows up and since then everything has gotten worse."

"well, that's your problem Stefan your not normal, your not even human anymore, your a vampire, and at least Damon has come to except what he is and what he has done in his past, you just try to burry it."

"well I think its time I was going, tell Damon I stopped by...godnight Stefan"

"goodnight"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

night visitor

Dear diary

Stefan Salvatore is so very different from his brother. He's very sweet, likeable, and smart. But he can't even see how lucky he is,Damon loves his little brother would do anything for him , even die. Yet they still let the little things come between them. I would give anything to have what they have, but now I never will, my little brother will never know that I was willing to die for him that I would have traded places in a heart beat.

3:45am I turn over in my sleep to feel a body next to mine then I hear a familiar deep voice, "morning beautiful"

"Damon, what are you doing here, its not morning yet, and why are you in my bed?"

"why not? Don't tell me you never thought about it, I bet you have even thought about me naked"

"thinking is one thing having actually having you in my bed is another, especially at 4am"

"well Stefan said you stopped by"

"is that all'

well I thought you might want some company"

"at 4am?"

"its never to late to cuddle"

"some of us, I mean us mere humans need sleep"

"humans...your A wolf"

"yea well wolfs need sleep too,now if you don't mind"

"you want me to leave " the look on his face was unforgettable, you know the look a puppy gives you when they really want something that's it.

"I guess you can stay, if you promise to let me sleep"

"promise, cross my heart and hope to die stick a stake in my..." "Damon"

"right, good night"

"night, shut up"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

awkward moment

Dear Diary

You know that feeling you get when you think your being watched, only you don't see anyone there. I have been having them a lot lately. Strangely it almost feels like IM not alone. I know that doesn't really make sense, and that I might be insane. But I could have sore that I saw Tyler, but it couldn't have been...could It.

As I walked deeper into the woods, it was that time of the month again...not That time, I mean wolf what was to come in a few hours when the sun went I stopped to rest a minute, I heard the sound of footsteps in the distance, and the sudden smell of wolf. I looked past the trees in front of me I saw a huge black wolf standing there just watching me. It was as if a whole conversation was being exchanged without a single word ever being was as if I knew the wolf.

The next morning I wake up in the woods naked and next to a big hairy wolf.i jumped up quickly as possible and got dressed when I finished I expected the wolf to be gone, but instead it was just sitting there starring again. "what?" I yelled at it who in turn just tilted its head and starred some more. "well, if this conversation is gona be one sided then I may as well talk to myself"as I turn to head back to town I hear a familiar voice come from behind I slowly turned around not sure what to expect I saw a very naked tyler.i was a mess of emotions, on one hand I wanted to just run and hug my supposed to be dead little brother, on the other hand he was completely naked, so I was trying not to look at him. "Tyler, IM glad your alive, but please cover up", I throw him a pair of sweats from my bag."what are you doing here, I mean everyone thinks your dead."

"well,not exactly everyone"

"what do you mean not everyone."

"I mean bonnie knows"

"what?...how, Why?"

"well in order to save Caroline, Damon, Stefan, and myself she decided to make a deal with Klaus, which included my body. Meaning he and I are sharing a body, just until bonnie can figure something out."

"so, can he hear everything we say"

"probably"

creepy"

"why didn't bonnie just tell everyone,IM sure they would have understood"

"I didn't;t actually get a choice, but I gota go now, please don't tell anyone yet"

"hey Tyler, I love you"

"love you too sis"

we hug and go our own ways, me heading home glad that my little brother is alive, the world is right again or at least happy. But now I have a secret from all the people who care about me, who trust me and its one that could hurt the people I love if kept, so do I betray my brother and tell the secret or do I betray my friends who are more like family?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

the unsaid

Dear diary

So IM still contemplating whether or not to let everyone know about Klaus. Plus I wana yell at bonnie every time I see her. But how can I be mad at the person who saved my brothers life, and my friends. So conflicted, but I did take the time to write Tyler a letter hope he understands.

It's been two and half weeks since I found out Tyler is now IM on my way to deliver a letter to him. As I approach the door I am starting to think that it is a bad idea, but as I raise my hand to the door to knock the door fly's open, something I should be used to by now since Stefan and Damon do it all the time.

"hello, you must be Evangeline"

"eve, its just eve, you must be Klaus"

"naturally"

"well, I have a letter id like it if you would make sure he gets it"

"that's it? No yelling , cursing , or hitting me? Not quite the reaction I was expecting"

"why it won't change anything or bring any of the people I care about back and the fact that you were expecting that kind of reaction from me tells me you know what you do is wrong but you don't care"

"no I suppose it would"

"just make sure he gets that"

Klaus nods his head and I leave. As soon as the door shuts Klaus immediately opens the letter and begins reading,

dear Tyler,

I know we have never really been close, but that was mostly my fault and IM sorry for that. But I wanted you to know how much I wanted to be here for you when I was gone. How much I hoped you would never have to go through the transformation especially alone. I wanted to be there e to help explain things and be there to help you through it, and so much more. I didn't really want to leave when dad sent me away but I had no choice, but I knew dad wouldn't hurt you since you were his I wanted things to be different for you. But I am glad that Caroline explained everything and that you were not alone when you went through your change,. IM glad you had Caroline... Who knew that the neurotic, preppy cheerleader would be the one to be your I guess what IM trying to say is I want things between us to be different, and that IM always here for you no matter what your still my little brother no mater how big you get.

Love you eve

After reading the letter Klaus is minimized.

"IM amazed by the depth your sister cares for you, I had that nice with rebeka, but of course lies came to light, you don't have any lies do you Tyler?"

he couldn't help but be curious about this new woman he just woman who was clearly not intimidated or afraid of him, which was very rare.


End file.
